Violetsbane Chapter 16
Chapter 16 (Twyla POV) "I'm dead tired." Violet yawned. She is? I'm not. I could go on for another couple of hours. She must have low endurance. "Aren't you tired?" "Nope! I'm still raring to go!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down to show my excitement. I can't wait to be able to fly. Violet groaned in exasperation, and I gave her a hug. "Aw, it's okay Vivi! I'll make sure you stay up until we reach an inn!" "I can stay up..." Violet weakly protested, which came out as a yawn. I gently wrapped one of my wings around her back. She barely tried to push it away. "Mmph...okay, fine. I'm about to conk out..." Her tail drooped on the ground, dragging along. Her cat ears laid flat, and her breath was short. She really is tired, isn't she? "Do you see any inns up ahead?" Squinting my eyes, I tried to see further. "You know, you could just fly-" "Violet, I don't know how to fly without flying straight into a cacti patch. The last time that happened was pulling thorns out of my butt for days! Correction: I'm still doing that, actually." I sighed. Violet grimaced at the thought of that, which I'm not surprised she did. "Did you actually imagine-" "Shut up, yes. Can you fly a little bit?" Violet asked. Ew, Violet. That's disgusting. I tilted my head. "I-I think so. But you can't fly-" "You'd be carrying me, Twyla! Jeez, how'd that slip your mind?" Violet snapped at me, her fur bristling. She gently took my wing off of her shoulder. "Come on, show me what you can do so far. I'll try my best to make sure you don't fall and hurt yourself fatally." Taking a few steps back, I stretched my wings. "Alright, but sorry in advance..." I mumbled, quivering greatly. Flapping my wings as if they were my arms, I managed to push myself upwards. "I-I'm doing it!" Smiling, I attempted to move forward. Instead, I fell flat on my face, landing on a mini cactus. "OWW!!!" Violet came rushing over to me. "Twyla! Are you okay?" Violet yelped, her voice edged with concern. I glowered her. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT?! OWWW!!!!!!" My Bright Scar, this is painful! Who'd think that flying would be this difficult?! "MY FRICKING NOSE IS BLEEDING, VIOLET!!!" "Twyla, hang on! I'll get help!" Violet yowled. My eyelids began to droop, darkness started to get a hold on me. The comforting spell of sleep sounds really nice right now... "TWYLA!" For what seemed like a split heartbeat, everything seemed to fade away as Violet's cries grew softer and softer... '-------' "So you've managed to return again, Twyla." That was Shadowseeker's voice, I could tell. "Tell me, why're you joining Violet?" He asked, his voice sneering with contempt. "I-I-" I stuttered. A hand placed itself on my shoulder. I turned to see Tristan, who was slightly shaking his head. What does that mean? He looked back up towards Shadowseeker. "Twyla's probably gathering information like I was. Just leave her alone. She's new." Tristan grumbled. "I'm going to introduce her to a few others. Don't follow us." Shadowseeker snarled at Tristan, but said nothing. He turned away from us, whipping his black tail furiously. I looked back at Tristan, who glared at me. "You're lucky I came when I did. Shadowseeker would've killed you." Kill...me? That's scary. "But come on, I wanted to show you someone- well, two someones but that's besides the point." "Who? Are they people you know or what?" I asked, lightly prodding his shoulder with my elbow. Tristan crossed his arms and sighed. "Okay then. Just take me to them." We walked for a couple of minutes in complete silence. It was kind of comforting walking beside him. He's very calm despite how he normally is. Tristan stopped suddenly. "Listen Twyla, you'd best be careful in here. So don't leave my side. The people in here are being...tested on. The person I want you to meet is in here and she's a little unstable at the moment, so I wouldn't recommend aggravating her more. Let's go." My tail instinctively twitched in fear. Tested? That's awful! I bet Shadowseeker's ordered this, hasn't he? Wait a minute, is Tristan taking me to see Holly? I hope so, because I've kinda wanted to meet her. Her and Silverfire. Mainly Silverfire because I'm interested in meeting Violet's crush or "best friend" as she puts it. "O-Okay." I mumbled. Maybe that's what he's doing. Taking me to see Holly, I mean. Well I hope he is. We walked into the room, to see jail cells lined up against the walls. There were some people who were just laying on the ground of the cells, not moving. At first I thought they were asleep, but then I realized they weren't breathing. They're dead. A rather tall woman who was actually asleep didn't stir. She must've been really tired. The woman had black hair, and wore it in a tiny ponytail that rested atop her head. "I-Is she...?" Tristan nodded. We tiptoed over to her, hoping we wouldn't wake anyone else up. Tristan gently tapped the inside ground of the prison. "Holly, wake up." Tristan whispered. Holly yawned and glared at Tristan, her green eyes glinting in pure anger and annoyance. She must not like him very much. "What the frick do you want now, Tristan? This better be important, like food." Holly snapped. I'm guessing that they didn't end on good terms. "And who's your new girlfriend? If you're trying to make me jealous by bringing some hot chick along with you, lemme tell you something- IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK." Tristan and Holly...used to be together? I can't imagine that ever working out. "ANYWAYS, I want my alcohol. NOW." "Holly, we've been through this. I can't sneak out too much in a day!" Tristan snapped at her. Holly narrowed her eyes. "I suppose you wouldn't mind being the bite victim for today?" Holly sneered. Tristan immediately winced and got up. "Smart choice. GET MY WINE, NOW." Tristan glanced at me before leaving. "Please, whatever you do, don't piss her off more and don't leave this room. I'll be back, I promise." He left the dark room, leaving me with Holly. Yeah, I don't like her that much. I looked back at Holly, who was glaring at me. Oh come on, I didn't do anything to you! Holly raised an eyebrow. "So who're you? He doesn't bring random girls into the dungeons with him for no good reason." Well that seems pretty obvious. Why would Tristan take me back here anyways? "Speak." "I-I'm Twyla." I muttered. Holly raised an eyebrow. "Right now I'm traveling with Violet, my sister." "Liar. If you were, then how come you're standing right in front of me?" Holly snapped. Opening my mouth to respond, she cut me off. "Don't even. Lemme guess, Tristan decided to bring you here so he could make me jealous. I can't believe he'd lie to me like that...I hope Violet finds out about him and he gets his well-deserved death. But of course, I still care about him...it's totally not working. I'm most definitely not jealous." Aw, poor Holly. I wish I could do something to cheer her up, but she'll probably smack me if I did. "I wish he loved me back." She choked out. "I'm back." Tristan sighed. He walked over to Holly while holding a red wine bottle. "Please don't drink it all up in a few minutes. We have a limited supply." Holly rolled her eyes and attempted to open the bottle. "Do you want help-" "NO! NOW GO AWAY!" Holly snarled. By now she had the bottle open, and she was just about to start chugging it down. Tristan took me by my hand and took me out. Holly was...interesting, to say the least. Tristan was practically squeezing my hand now, breathing heavily. "W-Well, I wasn't expecting her to snap like that." Tristan mumbled, still wide-eyed. "I don't think we have much time left here. You'll be waking up soon." Soon? Is Violet okay? "I...I look forward to seeing you again, Twyla." His face was red as a tomato, and his green eyes gleamed with nervousness. Is he hiding something? "I hope we have more time to talk in private..." He mumbled softly. '-------' (Violet POV) "T-Twyla? Wake up, please..." I murmured. We were at an inn now, and we also had a room as well. Twyla still wasn't waking up. Oh Bright Scar, this is all my fault. I let her get hurt. I made her do something she wasn't able to do. I'm such a horrible sister... "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself." "We aren't headed to another pity party, are we Violet?" Bright Scar growled. "I think we've been through one already." "I know, it's just..." I sighed, taking off my claws. My tail was lashing in anger and my whiskers were twitching. "I can't protect anyone...I'm a lost cause, aren't I Bright Scar?" Bright Scar hissed at me. "Stop telling yourself that load of crap! It's not true and it never will be! We'll save Tristan, Holly, and Silverfire. Now shut up about it." B-But... "Violet, since you both obviously are going to fail at this moment by yourselves, I'm calling a new companion for you. She'll be here shortly. And by shortly I mean right now." Suddenly a knock at the inn's door reached my ears. As fast as I could, I ran over to the door to see who it was. Who I saw next...was not who I was expecting. She had soft, long silver hair and silver ears sprouting from her head. Whiskers were also on her face and a silver-furred tail was swishing back and forth her back. Is that...Ivy? You know, I'm going to be honest- Ivy's beautiful. Too beautiful. Argh, stay concentrated you idiot. "Hello, Violet! Didn't expect you to be here. Well, I mean I kind of did." Ivy chuckled. Is it wrong that I also adore her voice? "Bright Scar herself asked me to help you fight the Dark Lord Mapleshade. Heh, it was pretty obvious though, really. I'm probably one of the strongest out there!" Smiling to myself, I had to agree. She certainly seems like it. "I hope you weren't planning on counting ''meow''t! Sorry, had to do it. Back on topic, Bright Scar told me that one of your teammates had an ouchie. Is she okay?" "T-Twyla's alright! W-Would y-you like to c-come in?" I stammered. Oh Bright Scar, why am I so flustered? Even though I can be a coward at times, I've never been...this flustered around anyone, really. Except for Silverfire, of course. Ivy nodded, smiling. We walked back inside to see Twyla, who was now just starting to wake up. Thank goodness! Ivy padded over to Twyla and gently rustled her hair. Twyla softly mumbled something underneath her breath, but she didn't protest. Huh, that played out differently than expected. "She's starting to wake up, but I personally think that she should get a bit more rest. Plus, she looks hungry." Ivy commented. Twyla weakly nodded, her light green eyes shimmering with agony. Does she have a headache? "Maybe we could head down to the Adventurer's Tavern and see if they have anything she'll eat." I haven't heard that in such a long time...that reminds me of Tristan. Even though I've never liked him in the same way, he'll always be my friend. Maybe one of my best friends. I sure hope he, Holly and Silverfire are okay... "Erm, Violet? Are you okay?" "O-Oh. I was just thinking about...my friends." I sighed. Twyla closed her eyes again, probably for more sleep. Ivy lightly padded over to me. She gently sat beside me, her tail stroking my back. Oof, is it wrong that I'm enjoying Ivy's company this much already? Ivy closed her eyes. "You can tell me about it. I won't mind." Does she really want to hear about my friends and how I foolishly let them get captured? Ivy's tail brushed up against mine, now entwining with her's. Bright Scar, help! I don't know what this means! "Are you too shy to? It's okay, I won't press it." Thank you, Bright Scar! I'm not exactly in the right mental state to share that yet. "M-May I talk to you about something, Violet?" "S-Sure." I squeaked, my voice shaky and nervous. "What is it?" "My sister Columbia. I found out that she's in Neksdor Town, but...she's with Stargaze. And I really don't like him." Ivy murmured. "Stargaze really doesn't seem her type, ya know? She's one of the smartest airheads I know, and Stargaze is too stubborn for his own good. Plus, he's a Great Sage." I didn't know he was one...I'm learning a lot today. "But I'm not the one to talk. After all, my first experience was with one of my childhood friends, and well...that's how Naomi came to be." "It's okay. If Columbia and Stargaze have been traveling together for this long, there's no doubt they clearly enjoy each other's company. I can't speak for anyone here, but I'm pretty sure Stargaze is treating her right." Ivy smiled a little. "T-Thank you, Violet. You seem to be very wise, am I right?" Ivy mumbled softly into my ear. Erm, WISE? Nope. Most definitely not. "Well of course you are, Vivi. I can watch Twyla for a little. You should get some rest." Nodding my head, I laid down on my back and saw Ivy walking back over to Twyla. Ivy's so sweet, isn't she? And beautiful, thoughtful, patient and...oh Bright Scar, what am I doing? Blushing profusely, I covered most of my face with my arm. Why am I feeling this way towards Ivy despite just talking to her? Category:Violetsbane Chapters